


Wait for Death [Curse my Luck]

by Living_Fast



Series: The War Crimes [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Blood and Injury, Crying, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I haven't done this in so long forgive me, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Minecraft like setting, NO BETA WE DID LIKE WOMEN, Other, Post-Festival, Protectiveness, Swords, Technoblade angst, Technoblade is a middle child, Tommy is Little brother energy, Wilbur is the oldest, big brother wilbur soot, boys crying, comfort items, cursing, dad phil, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast
Summary: The lack of shield and Armor, making his skin set on fire. Feeling completely Vulnerable.A Zombie inched closer, Ears pinning against his head- slashing down the offending creature.Leaving his left side open, a hand clasped around his upper arm, yanking him. Fear filling his brain, chopping its head off.It left deep claw marks from his shoulder to elbow. Ripping up the fabric of his shirt.Techno snarled again, brandishing his sword in front of him- hands shaking- feeling much like a smaller version of himself.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Don't ship real people damnit, Its all platonic you Nasties, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The War Crimes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000203
Comments: 32
Kudos: 781





	Wait for Death [Curse my Luck]

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the big thing here- I joined this Fandom Via Techno, and I'm very attached. (Also Distracted) I will take this down if the people in this say to take it down.  
> Second, this is so OC, I'm not lying I'm trying to understand these characters myself still. Please forgive me. Second The Relationships in this are purely platonic, and will always stay that way. As someone who watched the Markiplier and Jacksepticeye ship makes them put space between their relationships. You will never see me ship real people. 
> 
> Also, the Family Dynamic between Phil, Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy isn't really explained so.  
> Wilbur is the oldest,  
> Techno is the middle child,  
> And Tommy is the youngest.  
> Techno Joined their family last for plot devices. 
> 
> Schlatt isn't completely an asshole... but he is? ANd Wilbur needed a wake-up call... 
> 
> People make choices and mistakes and I feel like this was my take on it? And the fact that this fandom is absolutely lacking Technoblade Angst. (I refuse to look at Wattpad for it, you cannot make me)
> 
> I FORGOT TO MENTION I MADE TECHNO SHORT BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT.  
> 

Joining in on a War he didn’t start was probably not the best Idea, fingers clutching at his Axe handle. Staring down at the target in front of him, rolling his shoulders; before taking a slight running start, swinging around and smashing his Axe against the tree. Effectively removing a large chunk from the Tree’s trunk. Sending tiny splinters showering across the forest floor. 

Techno bounced on his toes, heaving out a breath. Kicking at the wood, lifting his Axe, and smashing it against the tree again. And Again, and Again. Pink hair laying flat against his head- Ears pinned back. 

Anger making his strikes sloppy. 

This was stupid- so stupid of him. 

It makes people look at him as if he has a plan; it doesn’t put him in charge of this Revolution. He is a King taking Orders from a Mad ex-President. He doesn’t do orders. Not by a Long shot, he calls his own shots, and that Causes Problems. 

His grip on his Axe tightens to the point the next swing at the tree hurts; he stands in it for a moment. Before taking another go, happy with the way, it pulls at his palm and aches in his shoulder. 

The tree falls over. 

Techno jumps as it crashes to the ground, silently cursing up a storm in his head. He chops it up for firewood and takes the time to carry it down to Pogtopia. Despite the fact, he is very not welcome by at least half the population. 

No one is there when he comes down, which makes him release the pressure building in his chest. He takes care of the Potatoes for a bit before taking off. 

He bits at his lip, tugging his cloak tighter around his shoulders.

\---

Shaking the water out of his hair, grumbling lightly at the way his crown slips down the side of his head. He gently grabs it, holding it tightly to his chest. Dropping his cloak on the crafting table, the red fabric sliding off the side. Pulling off the straps of his amour, setting it gently within reach. 

The boots come off last; Techno takes care to make sure the laces don’t get tangled. 

Climbing into bed, picking up his crown where he dropped it on the Table. He stares at his reflection in one of the Jewels- the bags under his eyes and the fading Ruby of his eyes. Exposing the dark blue underneath. 

Even when Running an Empire, he was never this tired… Techno sets down his crown; he misses Phil. 

\---

He gets yelled at the following day by Tommy for the Wood. Something about him not being allowed in Pogtopia without supervision- Techno hardly said anything in response. Sleep didn’t come last night, and he spent hours upon hours staring at his ceiling. Messing with the ties on his shirt, the brain constantly running different choices over and over in his head. 

Wilbur just stares at him, a smile playing on his lips. 

The Pig’s ears twitch, Glancing away from Tubbo’s still bruised face. His Heartaches. 

He lets Tommy chase him out with a sword pressed between his shoulder blades, snarling words he won’t mean come to Dawn. 

Mind spinning, by the time he gets far enough away, from Both Manburg and Pogtopia. He doesn’t recognize the area at all; the sun was setting- and his body hurt. He had no supplies, only his Sword and Axe, a few Pearls, and maybe 2 days supply of Potatoes. Not thinking he would have needed anything else today. 

Techno swallows, thinking of his Communicator tucked under his Chest plate, protected. His eyes watch the horizon. 

Maybe it would be best for the Anarchist to say away for a while because clearly, he wasn’t what they were looking for. They wanted armor, protection, someone to fight their battles. He was a Revolutionary in the Form of a Wild King. 

Not a savor, not a Hero. 

Techno closes his eyes- heart aching for his brothers. Aching for Phil. He reaches into his breastplate, pulls it out, and drops the device. 

He opens his eyes, Ruby glowing. 

He plows forward. 

\---

Techno eyes the Compass pointing in the opposite direction, trying to ignore it. He ignores the Rage curling under his skin and the shaking of his legs. He moves forwards; the most he’s stopped is for a water break. Rationing the leftover potatoes is becoming harder and harder as the days seem to grow longer. 

He shed his Armor and Cloak probably a few days ago, burning it in a spot he knows he won’t forget; too hot and tired to continue to lug it around. It makes him twitchy to be exposed like this. 

Ears twitching, the roaring of a River grows closer, his feet betray him- moving faster. 

Blinking at the sun reflecting off the surface as the trees break. The water is clear, fish swimming around- Techno smiles slightly, ignoring the pain of his tusks digging into his cheeks. 

\---

He ends up making Camp back into the forest near the River, feeling far enough away not to cause any problems. He’s lost the complex boots, digging his hooves into the dirt, humming softly to himself. Techno won’t lie when he says he misses Snow. 

Marking up a makeshift map, tucked under a tree, his Axe laying by his side. 

Trying to remember where he left his armor, how many days back. It would be a trek, and his supplies won’t last the journey. They hardly lasted until he established a small farm- something that made him panic for the first few days. 

But the crops were growing smoothly enough to get him through a couple of days at a time. 

Not enough for what he roughly estimated to be a 3-day trip. 

Techno laid his Pencil and Notebook down, tipping his head back and listening to the clang his crown made. Reaching up to pull it out of messy pink hair, one that’s gathered dirt and grease. Shaking his head, smiling lightly. 

The curls bouncing around his face. 

Techno glanced at his reflection, ruby shining softly at him- tusks making bruises on his upper lip. He puffs out air, closing his eyes- letting his guard down for the first time since he joined this war. 

He’ll get his armor and go back in the morning.

He has a war to _win_ after all. 

\---

He Doesn’t go back in the morning. 

\---

Tommy sticks his head into Techno’s room in the cave; it’s completely void of the Piglin Hybrid. Still, he’s been gone for almost 3 weeks now. He swallows, turning to go find Tubbo- maybe he has seen Tech. 

After hunting down his best Friend and Avoiding Wilbur, he learned that Tubbo had not seen Techno after Tommy shoved him out of Pogtopia with His sword. Tommy winced, looking away- but worry featured in his stomach. This was bad, very bad. 

Either Techno was hurt, he had gone back to his Empire. Or they were all fucked back. Tommy pissed off the most Trigger Happy person in the Area. 

Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s arm, tugging him down the stairs. “Wilbur! Wil! We have a Problem!” The brunette turned towards him, mouth drawn in a thin line. Looking annoyed. “Please, please tell me you’ve seen Techno.” He watches his oldest Brother’s face grow pale. Brown eyes widening, he glances at Niki and the back at Tommy. 

“Do not tell me you lost the _Anarchist_. Oh, God, Tommy.” 

Tommy wonders where Techno went from Brother to Anarchist. 

\---

Techno swings his sword; lips pulled into a snarl- the offending Mod of Night Crawlers returning the snarl. His eyes glowing so brightly they glare off the edge of his blade. He growls low in the back of his throat, protecting his injured side. 

An arrow buried itself in the wood behind him. 

The lack of shield and Armor, making his skin set on fire. Feeling completely Vulnerable. 

A Zombie inched closer, Ears pinning against his head- slashing down the offending creature. 

Leaving his left side open, a hand clasped around his upper arm, yanking him. Fear filling his brain, chopping its head off. 

It left deep claw marks from his shoulder to elbow. Ripping up the fabric of his shirt. 

Techno snarled again, brandishing his sword in front of him- hands shaking- feeling much like a smaller version of himself. 

\---

They scoured the forest for days, walking until the land became so unfamiliar they had to turn back. The only place they hadn’t looked was ManBurg. The Fear that Tommy had pushed the Hybrid to the point of switching sides, a prevalent thought in all of their minds. 

But eventually, they are going to have to tell them they lost the Violent Revolutionary. 

It won’t be good for anyone if Techno decides to sink hands into the country. It would end with no one wanting to go against him, the Pig sitting on a Throne. 

Tommy glances at Wilbur; Wilbur who’s demeanor has done a complete 180. Taken to asking after them all softly, revolution and Revenge at the very back of his mind in the panic to find The Pig. “We should tell Schlatt.” Wilbur turns away, hands curling around the edges of his trench coat. 

“They have more people, and it would cover more stretches of Land. We get lost too easily with just the 4 of us.” Wilbur still says nothing; Tommy grabs for Tubbo’s hand. Waiting for Wilbur to lash out at him, his oldest Brother nods; it’s small. And Tommy knows it’s a claim of defeat. “We should tell Dad.” 

Tommy’s heart jumps to his throat, staring wide-eyed at Wilbur, who had explicitly said not to involve Phil. “I’ll do it; you contact Schlatt. You are the one who lost him anyway.” 

The words are sharp and harmful. But they make the point. This was Tommy’s fault. He yelled at Spacey Techno, yelled at their brother, who stalled for as long as possible, and they still did nothing. “okay.” 

\--- 

Schlatt glared at the communicator on his desk, the name of a message staring up at him. Tommy’s name mocked him; it vibrated again and again. Growling- brushing his hair out of his face, bashing his hand against one of his horns on accident. 

T.Innit: _We have a problem_ _Well, it’s more like the people as a whole have a problem._ _Like a big- Big problem._

Me: _And what is this Problem. And why does it concern me?_

T.Innit: _We- uh well, we might have lost Technoblade._

Schlatt dropped the device. Heart thumping loudly in his ears. Mouth suddenly dry, the little contraption vibrated from its place on the floor. Taking a deep breath, he reaches down and picks it up. 

T.Innit: _We’ve spent the past week looking for him and have come up with nothing up_ _but his communicator lay cast aside in the forest_

Me: _How long has he been missing in the first place._

T.Innit: _Wilbur thinks it’s been about 3 weeks senses anyone has seen him in a day or two_ _after the festival_

Me: _All of you meet me at the White House._ _This is more of a Big- big problem; it’s a huge problem._

T.Innit: _Once Wilbur gets off with Phil, we’ll head that way_

T.Innit: You _say that like I don’t know Schlatt. This is my Fault._

He sets down the device, gripping his horns in his hands. The Dangerous person in the fucking Land is just gone- vanished into the night. God Forbid, he wants to take over. 

\---

Wilbur talks to Phil for almost 2 hours, head ducked and nose to his chest. Tears dripping down his cheeks. Tommy fidgets, not quite ready to sit still, and not ready to interrupt whatever was happening. 

Tommy knew Dad was probably pissed, hot, and all but ready to kill both him and Wilbur for Dragging Techno into this. Then never really explaining all the do’s and don'ts to him. Wilbur stares at the communicator, scrubbing at the tears on his cheeks. 

Wilbur turned to him, shoving the communicator in his pocket. He reaches out a hand, and Tommy grabs it, yanking him to his chest. Wilbur lets out a small squeak before burying his face into Tommy’s hair. 

“I’m so, so sorry, Bubba. _For everything.”_

\---

Techno Ran or well stumbled. The Village he took cover in chased him out as soon as dawn came. With loud words and an Angry guardian. 

His broken ribs screamed at him, and the crusting blood on his clothes and arms burned. Stretching the Piss poor stitches on his side, and down the scratches of his arm. The blood on the side of his face. 

The tusk that’s jabbed into his check, that’s chipped off the top and hurts like hell. 

The Pig ducked around a building, holding his side, tears pooling in his eyes when he realizes that the stitches have ripped, fresh blood soaking his already ruined shirt. He lays his head back, closing his eyes at the feeling of warm blood on his hand. 

He hiccups, holding a blood-soaked palm over his mouth. Tears dripped down his face as he held in sobs. This was an even worse Idea, fuck, why did he even leave in the first place- why did he think Moving on foot was a good idea. 

Why did he leave his Armor in the woods somewhere, miles and miles away?

He was going to die here, wasn’t he? Bleed to death in a Village out to kill him, is this what Tubbo felt like? Is this what every person he’s gone against felt like? Techno Swallows, he wishes for death in ways he cannot have- but not like this. Please. Not like this. 

\---

The group of 4 stood in front of what looked to be the entirety of Manburg. Tommy fidgeted, hands curling and uncurling around his Sword hilt. 

Schlatt was pacing, running his hands through his hair, looking visibly frightened. He swallowed, “How, Do you lose a Murderous Piglin hybrid.” The sharp intake of breath around the room shows that no one knew why they had all been called here. 

Tommy ducked his head, not meeting anyone's eyes. Wilbur clears his throat, drawing the attention away from Tommy, who’s fighting back the tears. “You yell at him.” Wilbur doesn’t elaborate, but his tone implies he isn't happy with being here or asking for help to Find one of his Little brothers. 

Schlatt blinks, staring at them. “You yell at him? What the hell is that supposed to mean? The man’s an Anarchist. He gets yelled at daily at this point.” Tommy tucks in on himself even more, angry at himself for saying those things, angry for even thinking them. He watches Wilbur shrug, but he knows his brother knows why. 

Techno normally doesn’t care about being yelled at, but they know it matters when it’s Someone who matters to him. His ears will tuck, and he’ll make himself seem smaller. The one time it got so bad, He dissociated completely- eyes empty and a deep blue- body tense, hands hanging limply at his sides. 

Dad banned yelling in the house after that. 

And Tommy screamed at his Brother. Full of hate and anger. Fear for his friend, angry at his eldest Brother for holding him back. Angry at himself for putting them in this spot. Angry at needing his older brothers to protect them. 

They all stood around in silence. Schlatt sighed, sitting down in one of the chairs. Looking defeated. 

“How far did you look?” 

Wilbur takes it from here, Tommy, all but cutting the circulation off in Tubbo’s hand, which he was gripping like a lifeline. “A day's walk, or more. We tried to go farther after we found his communicator, but it was getting too dark for us to be so spread out and safe.” 

Schlatt nods, and someone is handing Wilbur a map. He stares at it for a moment; they would have to give up the location of PogTopia for this. He watches Wilbur hesitate; Tommy reaches forward- grabbing at his elbow. “We don’t have to do this, Wil.” 

His brother looks back at him before tapping the pen on the map. “This is Where We have been hiding in.” he draws a straight line, eyeing the locations around. A small valley with a pond. He moves two inches to the left. “This is where we found the communicator.” 

Schlatt stares down at the marks. “And what’s to say he didn’t just drop it and Double back later to try and find it. Got lost.” it’s Tubbo who shakes his head. 

Tapping at his chest, right over his heart. “He keeps it tucked under his Breastplate for that reason. Less likely to get both lost and crushed.” Tommy nods, remembers watching Techno place it there before. “He wouldn’t have dropped it.” 

The resounding fear grows thick. 

No one says a single word. 

“We start looking from that spot on, right now. We pick groups and walk that way. When it starts getting dark, mark the spot you left off on the map and head back.” Schlatt started picking up his coat; he turned towards them. “Now.” 

People start yelling, grabbing at each other for Partners, and picking up maps. Marking the locations, Wilbur placed down. He turns towards Tommy. “I’ll stay here and Wait for Dad.” 

Tommy wants to nod and wants to agree. But he doesn’t want to lose track of Both his brothers. Not right now. “I’m staying with you. And you aren’t changing my mind.” 

Wilbur swallows, smiling watery at him. 

\---

Techno curled against a tree, knowing he was farther away from both his campsite and Pogtopia. Mind sluggish from Blood loss and absolutely freezing despite the warm air. Tears dry on his cheeks, and his face hurts. He knows it's burned up from where the Creeper had snuck into his space while he was sleeping. Attracting others and effectively lowering all of His defenses as he fought off a panic attack. 

Hands shaking and mind falling blank. 

The wood was digging into his back, which he knows has to be covered in a multitude of Bruises at this point—exhaustion tugging at his bones- making his hands shake. 

His body craves Sleep, but fear of both ripping his stitches in his sleep- or getting ambushed keeps him wide away. 

Techno hums slowly. It's either he lays here and starves to death, or he gets up, rounds the village on a wide-angle, or walks back through it. And for once, he thinks the promise to run a sword through him might make its mark. 

Bracing himself against the tree, standing, using his Axe as a support. Heaving out short gasps, ribs screaming. Tears running down his cheeks. 

Okay, okay, okay. The first step he takes, his legs collapse underneath him. Crashing to the ground, the cry he lets out filling the silent forest. Hot tears drip down his face; he bits his top lip, tusks going though. Making him bleed. 

Blue eyes closed tightly. He wants his Dad more than anything right now, wants what’s become his safety net over the years. He’s tired, and everything hurts. 

\---

Wilbur tucked himself in a corner, picking at his nails. A thick knot stuck in his throat, Tommy laid against his side. The closest his youngest brother has been to him in months now. Tubbo had run off to get them something to Eat. So it was just them. 

He reached up to brush Tommy’s curls away from his face. He did all of this, refused to trust his brothers, refused to see that Techno was trying to Stall at the festival, to see that Techno had Simply spaced out and shoot Tubbo because everyone on that Fucking Podium was telling him too. 

Wilbur closed his eyes, worry for Techno filling his mind. Dad will be here soon; Dad will help fix this. He said he would. He promised. And for once, Wilbur was holding out hope on that Promise. 

Tommy looked up at him. They stared at each other for a while. 

“I’m sorry for everything, Toms. I’m so sorry for all of this.” Tommy glanced away from him. Rubbing at his knuckles. “I’m sorry to Wil.” 

Wilbur draws him into a hug, burying his face into blond hair. Missing the smaller frame of his Other brother tucked between them. Missing Dad’s wings curled around them, safety of his arms. 

“I miss Dad… I missed when Techno gave out hugs.” Wilbur tightened his hold on his littlest brother; he misses those things too. Misses when they weren't at war, misses when he didn’t pull his brothers into a war they had no part of being in. 

Wilbur glanced up at Tubbo, who was balancing a tray in his hands, and To Dream, who was standing in the doorway. Lurking behind, he didn’t move into the room- just staring into the room at them. “I picked something up on the way here; I think you might like.” He glanced back; Phil stood behind him. 

Blond hair, his hat nowhere to be seen. His expression full of worry, the man's wings fluttered slightly. Tommy shot up into a sitting position. Shoving Wilbur’s arms off of him. Something he was trying his hardest not to take offense to. 

The Two blonds curled around each other in a hug. Phil runs his hands through Tommy’s hair, and Wilbur hangs back- sitting in self-loathing. He doesn’t deserve to join their hug, not after everything he’s done. 

His Dad reaches out a hand, one of his wings opening slightly. “Get over here, Wil.” He bursts into tears, stumbling towards the small piece of family. His hands were warm on his face, wiping away tears. Palm resting at the back of his head, soft eyes stared at him. Before Tommy’s tugging hand on His shirt fully pulled him into the hug. 

The hollow spot where Techno normally tucked himself hesitantly into was empty.

\---

Quackity was the one who found the camp. It was torn to shreds, not exactly ransacked, but like something, walked completely through it. 

Schlatt walked further towards the river that wasn’t far. His heart jumped into his throat; a burned crown lay upside down in the grass. TechnoBlade’s sword was snapped in half. The leftover enchantment sparking uselessly. 

The tree was missing over half a chunk; blood splattered across half of it. A book was blown to the side, almost charred to a crisp. He picked up the crown; an Axe was missing. 

Schlatt called for Quackity over his shoulder, panic rising in his throat. 

The other man came running; Schlatt can’t stop his hands from shaking as he holds up the crown. The bodies of maybe 20 or something Mobs lay along the river bank. Many of their faces were cleaved in half by what looks like an Axe. 

He can’t breathe. The Fear of finding the Piglin hybrid's body anywhere near is heart-wrenching. Hybrids have a 50% chance of Respawning. And he doesn’t want to bring a bead body back home to those two Broken boys. 

There isn’t a body, and the only thing that leads him to believe that Techno is still living, is the bodies on the other side of the river, the hoof prints, and the bloody handprint on the tree. 

The sun is setting now, and most of the group has probably headed back; Schlatt holds both the crown and book in his hands. He turns to Quackity. The two just stand there in the massacred campsite. Quackity picks up the Broken sword. 

“Let's head back.” 

\---

The family of 4 down to 3 is curled up on a sofa in the community center. Tommy tucked under Phil’s chin, with Wilbur pressed between his side and the back of the sofa. His wings were wrapped tightly around two of his sons. The painfully empty spot of his Smallest boy normally curled up next to Tommy, hands knotted in his own hair. 

Both boys were fast asleep, clearly exhausted- Tommy’s hand curled around Wilbur’s, both Clutching at his shirt. 

Phil blinked back tears; he should have never let them leave. Not with Tommy as young as he was.

Techno wasn’t mentally ready to join a war he wasn’t in charge of, not sense the disaster that happened last time. And it leaves a bad taste in his mouth when he thinks about it. None of the group's Dream talked about have come back, and it makes him worry. 

Knowing the changes of any news being terrible. 

He closes his eyes, waiting, waiting. He wants all three of his Boys. 

\---

Tommy leaned against Tubbo, the sun had set a while ago, and only Sapnap and BadBoyHalo had come back. Fundy had stayed in Manburg, Schlatt, and Quackity; Eret and Hbomb hadn’t returned either. Niki had gone back to Pogtopia to hide some of their things after Wilbur told them. George had stayed with Dream. 

No one had any information about Where his Brother was. 

Until Eret and HBomb walked in. 

A Red Cloak and a box of Netherite Armor. Tommy let out a Cry. “Dad!” Tubbo wrapped his arms around his arm, keeping him in place. A wet sob lodged itself in his throat. Phil rushed into the room. 

Wilbur and Dream hot on his heels, Fundy stuck his head into the room. 

Eret set the Cloak Down gently and a pair of specialized boots on the floor. Hbomb sets the leg braces and Chest plate down on the table. “He buried it; it was marked with an X scratched into a tree, and a Stick shoved in the ground.” 

Phil stares at the Armor; Tommy knows when his Dad’s eyes catch the Crown stamped into the left arm. The tears that he blinks back. “He would have buried it because he got hot… he was headed somewhere.” 

Wilbur runs his fingers over the edge of Techno’s armor. 

The door swings open again, Schlatt and Quackity file in. 

A broken sword hangs from Quackity’s belt. A Schlatt turns towards Phil with a blank face and holds out a signed crown. 

\---

Techno stumbles away from the Village, as far away as possible. He didn’t even care anymore; it was taking twice as long, his legs not wanting to work, and his stitches pulling every few hours. His shirt would never recover. 

His face burns every time he moves, and his hands shake when he reaches up to right a crown that isn’t there. The Piglin in him snarls unhappily at the loss, the human in him hums in anger at the loss of his comfort Item. 

Techno’s body twitches uncomfortably. 

Eyes rolling into the back of his head as the two natures aggressively fight for what to do. The Human wishes to go home; the Piglin wants to slaughter everything in his path until they find what we lost. He wants the shiny jewels on his cloak, craves the feeling of the crown between his ears. 

His knees give out, blood filling his mouth. 

No please, No.

\--- 

Tommy stares at the items lying on the table, Techno’s crown clutched in his hands. Mouth pulled into a snarl (Not unlike the owner of the Crown’s) at anyone who tries to touch it. Tears drip down his cheeks; he can’t seem to stop crying these days. 

Wilbur stands like a heavy guard, hands clutching at the hilt of his sword. 

No one had moved to take the Crown back From Tommy after he snatched it from Schlatt’s hands, Eret had moved to take it, and Tommy almost took his head off. Sword pointed at him, tears in his eyes. Mouth poised in the perfect imitation of One Technoblade. The placement of his feet, the angle of his head, shoulders. (the only difference was the wavering dip of his blade, handshaking to hard to hold it steady) 

Wilbur had created a shadow behind him, head tilted, and body held almost like Techno did when holding a position behind someone.

For a second, there was no mistaking the Three for brothers until Phil had made a low Growl. And both had collapsed in on themselves. 

Retreating behind the Tall form of their Father. 

Not much had been said since then. 

Tommy held the crown closer, Tucking himself against Phil. Who was holding the Book Techno took everywhere in his palms. The air was thick. What happens if he is dead? Crawled off to die and hoped to respawn. Was his body lying deep in the forest, uncared for, and to be found by Villagers. 

\---

The first of the morning, Trek was by Horse, already knowing where to pick up the trail. The group stayed together, for the Most part, Having Left both Tommy and Tubbo at Manburg with Niki and Fundy. 

Schlatt stood off to the side as Phil moved through the Trees, having paired up with the Father on accident. The blond's distance from him was noticeable. Side eyeing him any time he got close to his boys or even looked in their direction. 

For once, Schlatt had nothing to say. 

The Dragon Hybrid picked up the muddy footprints, a scrap of blood along one tree, and another handprint, or well, a set of them. It’s clear he tried to catch himself, but by the looks of the muddy body, print the attempt was unsuccessful. 

Schlatt fumbled with his communicator for a bit before informing the search party that they found his trail. 

Wilbur came crashing through the trees father up headed, face flushed- his brown eyes jumped from Schlatt to Phil’s. He jabs a finger over his shoulder. “There’s a small town up ahead. Some said a Pink-haired Hybrid came through one night when it was raining. Bled all over the back of a house, they chased him off in the morning. Like 2 days ago. Hurt like that Techno wouldn’t have gotten far.” Schlatt knows the language they used for Techno being a hybrid was not as Wilbur put it. 

Not everyone is as kind about Hybrids as Manburg is. 

\---

Wilbur twitches as the Villager refuses to speak to both Phil and Schlatt, side-eyeing Wilbur now, clearly upset for bringing them here. The man points towards the far side of the village, thick woods; “We pushed it out that way. Piece of filth bled like a stuck _pig_ all over one of our houses. Brought a large group of mobs to the square. Should have just killed it when we had the chance.” 

Anger fills his mind, feeling all like it has the past few months, spitting with rage. Wilbur moves forward. A hand grips his elbow softly, Schlatt holds him there. While the group stares at him. “Don’t fucking touch me.” he rips his arm out of the Ram Hybrids clutches. Eyes narrowed, shaking with unchecked rage. “He isn’t worth it; you won’t change his mind.” Phil’s voice is soft from behind him. 

Do they not realize he knows this? 

He had to watch Techno go through his for years; until the Piglin had perfected his snarl, his cool tone of voice- control over the ruby glow of his eyes. 

Wilbur refuses to let this happen anymore. 

He’s fucking pissed, and the looks he’s getting isn’t helping. 

\---

Phil pushes Schlatt out of Wilbur’s line of sight. All used to his son’s anger at people’s views of Hybrids. 

“Come on, Wil.” he holds out his hand, waiting for his eldest to take it. When he does, he starts walking, hardly paying attention to anything else. 

\---

Techno rolls over, spitting blood on the grass, wiping at his mouth. Scrapping his first against his ruined tusk. Crying out in pain. Dehydrated to the point, he was out of tears to even cry. Hands scraping at the dirt, knowing his stitches were ripped completely now. 

Burning his face in his dirt. 

\---

Phil’s head turned, eyes narrowed. Waiting, waiting. The woods were silent. Not even a bird chirp, as if it was waiting for something. A sharp cry, quiet, not noticeable for someone not looking for it. 

It came again, quieter. 

He pulls away from the group, wings flapping anxiously. 

Where was his Pup? 

He growled eyes darting around; where is he. “Techno. Come on. Where are you, Piglette.” 

An axe had been dropped, he reached down and grabbed it, a tree carried a smudge. 

Following the tree line, his eyes zeroed in on a twitching form. “Techno!” 

\---

Wilbur’s head snapped up at the noise, Phil’s voice carrying across the Woods. 

\---

Techno lifted his eyes, blinking as nothing wanted focus; A pair of hands softly cupped his face. Lifting it off the ground, “There you are.” the voice is muffled, but he knows it. He does. 

“‘Apa, I’- I’m sorry.” 

A hand brushes back curls from his face. 

\---

Phil remembers meeting Techno clear as day. Nothing could erase that memory from his mind. Both thought after with Fondness and a bitter taste in his mouth. 

The Village They had lived close to had gone to the Neighboring one. It was a simple trading trip. But when they came back, it was with news of a Raid and a Prize for their winnings. 

The squealing of a Pig could be heard throughout the town, light and heavily distressed. 

Phil remembers only being in the Town because Wilbur and Tommy had wanted a new toy, and who was he to say no to the 7 and 14-year-old. The commotion had pushed him all the way to the square, off the path to the small toy store. 

A group of traders had been joined by hunters, holding a squealing Piglin pup. At first glance, that is. The Second look Phil gets, the human features become apparent, dirty pink hair, wide, fearful blue eyes, tiny hands that beat on the fist holding his hair. 

He has no tusks, and the only real evidence of his piglin nature is the pink tinge to his skin, the hooves in place of toes, the tail tucked between his legs, and the ears on his head. 

The Pup was small and screaming- tears dripping down his cheeks. Anger had filled his mind, Wings shaking under his cloak in silent fury. _How dare they. The child had done nothing wrong._

The trader holds the Pup higher. Mouth pulled into a smirk. The child claws at hand, clutching their hair. Phil shoved his way forward, his wings pushing at its confines. People have started to look at him weirdly. 

Standing around the edge of the circle, the pup’s face had contorted, eyes flashing ruby- screams turning to growls, mouth opening to show off small bottom tusks—a renewed energy, Seemingly flued by both rage and fear. The man holding it jumped in surprise, dropping the pup. 

Who stumbled back, growling and snarling. 

Deadly Ruby shining as it retreated under the wagon. 

Phil watched two people draw Swords. Clearly done with their sick game. 

He steps into the square, eyes shining their own soft purple- they take a step back. “The pup is a Hybrid. _How Dare_ you treat them that way while I protect this Village.” The trader's freeze, scattering away from the Wagon. 

Ruby eyes were glaring off the ground now, and Phil’s purple flared to match it. The people around backed off, unease in the air. 

Phil crouched down in front of the wagon; the Pup snarled at him- the poor kid was curled into a ball, hands clutching at dirty pink hair. Ears were pinned against his skull- looking both heavily distressed and equally Angry.

“Come on, Pup, I’m going to bet you’re hungry, yeah?” he holds out his hand, watches the ruby waver, a tiny hand curled around his fingers. Staring at the unearthly purple under his nails. The little hands were dirty, but they let Phil lead them out. 

He reached down and picked them up- smiling softly at the Piglin hybrid. Who’s eyes hadn’t changed and had tense, then his arms wound around him. “I was thinking Steak? And then perhaps you join me on my walk home. Perhaps a bath?” 

As he walked and chatted to the unresponsive Pup. Who relaxed, eyes clearing to Blue slowly. 

By the time the Pup was fed, and Tommy and Wilbur’s toy was bought, the little thing was all but falling asleep. Phil supported most of his weight with his wing. No words had been spoken from the boy's mouth. But happy little grunts were better anyway. 

In relation to the screaming, he had done only a couple of hours prior. 

Phil cupped his son’s face in his palms, staring into terrifyingly empty blue eyes. Pink hair almost as dirty as the day he met him, face streaked with soot, blood. One eye staring forward almost unseeing. 

His lips pulled into that slightly deranged smile of his. 

\---

The yelling that started up startled everyone sitting around the Whitehouse. Tommy jumped to his feet, Wilbur shoving open the door; he locked eyes with Tommy. “Clear the table, and someone goes get BadBoyHalo’s bag.” Tubbo was on his feet, eyes wide, and frightened. Niki mumbled out a ”I’ll get it.” before darting out of the building. 

Tommy starts clearing the table, hands shaking, and Wilbur’s shirt is stained with blood. 

Before he could go about asking, Phil comes in, holding an unresponsive Techno. Pink hair falling in dirty, unkempt curls. Something Phil hadn’t allowed when they were younger. 

He remembers the squeals and unhappy grunts from his older brother. Always had to be all but bribed into the bathtub. The memories are fuzzy at best. But there. Curly pink hair that never behaved- pulled back in buns or braids. Phil always sat them down and let them watch him do it too. So that they would know how if Techno wouldn’t do it himself. 

Tommy wishes his brother would have let them even get that close anymore because there may not be another chance to braid his hair. 

\---

Techno blinks into consciousness; the ceiling above him was unfamiliar. This wasn’t the woods, nor was it his base, and it definitely wasn’t Pogtopia. 

He blinks, turning his head to the side, licking his lips. A tuft of blond hair poked out of a long brown coat. Techno blinks again, a pair of hushed voices, a hand suddenly running through his hair. He jolts, eyes flying open, a panicked grunt escaping his lips without permission. “Hey, Hey, shhh, it’s just me, Pup.” 

Phil was hovering over him, brushing his hands through his hair. Techno lets out a small humming noise, soothing himself slightly. 

\---

Schlatt jumps when Techno’s distressed squeal echoes in the room; watches Tommy jump up. Wilbur straightened from where he was leaning on the wall, half asleep. Phil mumbled something softly, and Techno relaxed- stunning blue eyes watching the man above him. A low rumble fills the room- an odd noise that has Tommy’s eyes fluttering close and Wilbur starting towards the table. 

Schlatt realizes it’s the Piglin Hybrid making comfort noise. 

Both of which have the room reacting differently. Most are because no one has even Seen nor Heard of Techno even act on his Piglin nature. Par the Ruby eyes. And the occasional growl. 

But he was openly only using noise, and perhaps it was Phil or the fact he was hurt. 

But Schlatt feels like he’s intruding. 

\---

Wilbur climbs on the edge of the table; watches Techno’s hands clench- reaching for something. Wilbur places a crown in his palm. 

The tense shoulders melt. Eyes fluttering close. 

Dad casts him a small happy smile. Reaching out to ruffle his hair, Techno tracks the movement slowly- looking young. Tommy holds his trench coat like a blanket, Climbing up on Techno’s other side, laying down, careful of his wounds. 

\---

Phil stares at his boys, ignoring the rest of the room for the time being. Techno was slightly high on painkillers and looked to be fighting to stay awake. “Go to sleep Pup, it’s alright; we’ll be here when you wake up again.” 

Techno makes a small noise, blue fluttering close. 

\---

_3 weeks later._

(Because I’m a little bitch, and don’t wanna dig myself out of whatever pov switching hell that was.) 

\---

Techno leaned against the railing, smiling at Tommy and Tubbo, chasing after some of the dogs around. Wilbur and Schlatt were sitting over a table with a map on it, both arguing rather loudly with each other. Something that he’s far too tired to try and figure out. 

Phil was hanging around somewhere and would probably come back with Both Eret and BadBoyHalo to bully him back into bed. 

And then perhaps Phil would sit on the other side of the bed, and probably sit there until Techno was exhausted and just mumbling blindly. Tucked against his Papa’s side, passed out comfortably. 

But until then, Techno is going to bask in his freedom, blowing Pink hair out of his eyes and happily twitching his ears. 

He leans forward, ribs groaning in protest at the new angle. 

Two loud voices (well one really, happy and giggly.) He turns, smiling at Tommy’s happy face. “Techno, Techno!” His brother stumbles to a stop and then stumbles again when Tubbo smashes into him. Looking like kids again. Tommy clears his throat. Hands hiding behind his back. “Mr. Blade.” 

Techno snorts softly, “Yes, Tommy?” The blond grinned, eyes bright. He then pulls his hands from around his back. “Tubbo found these White and blue flowers, and we both thought it would look good in your hair. Even though it has been a while since I’ve done it, I think I remember how. Your hair is shorter now than it has been in a long time. And I’m not supposed to bring that up-” He holds back the laugh bubbling up in his chest. 

“You can, Bubs. I don’t mind, even if you knot it.” He leans heavily on his axe handle, pushing open the door to his room, ignoring how quiet both boys get. 

\---

That’s how Phil finds them, with Techno sitting on the floor, with a mound of pillows around him. Head laying against the bed, watching both boys giggling over the flowers and messy braids in his shoulder-length hair. 

Uncomporative curls escaping, and little blue flowers bunched around his ears. 

He smiles, wishing Wilbur was here to laugh and push at Tommy as they attempt to untangle the messy braids. “I think someone should be resting.” 

Blue eyes narrow in on him, and both boys freeze. “I am.” 

Phil snorts, rolling his eyes; Tommy and Tubbo slide off the bed- gathering their left over flowers. “I’ll fix his hair, go bother Fundy.” He ruffles both boys' hair before they can runoff. He sits on the bed giving his wings a good shake. 

“Now, what am I going to do with you, Pup.” He starts untangling the flowers. A hand reaches up to stop him. “Leave them. Just fix the braids.” 

Phil shook his head, patting the bed, “Get up here. I’ll fix it.” Normally the piglin would hop up and then flop against the bed, and it hurt his soul- when he slowly stood, grumbling something about how long it took him to even get on the floor in the first place. Techno sits down on the bed and lays his head against Phil’s shoulder. 

“They did a good job.” as he works out a braid and sets the flowers down- then starts it against, working the white flowers back in. Techno lets out a small grunt, Wilbur and Schlatt’s voices growing louder. “Those two are never going to stop arguing about where to build that wall, are they?” 

“Probably not.” The braids around his ears have been done with such care Phil leaves them alone. 

\---

Techno leaves the braids in until it becomes a problem, and the Flowers start dying. It’s been 4 weeks since he got back, and he would very much like to go back to wandering around. He knows the flowers are ruining whatever idea of a person everyone has of him. Because the second glances he keeps getting are hilarious. 

He kicked his feet at the pond, flexing his hooves; and humming an empty tune. Shoulder tense as he watched the surrounding area. There's nothing there but Tommy and Wilbur. Both were probably tasked with watching him. 

Wilbur is next to him, suddenly making him jump, eyes wide at the sight of him. The older boy is kicking off his boots with a carelessness that Makes him wince. He knows no one else’s boots are built like his, but it hurts to see them tossed around so. 

He watches his older brother Pull off his socks before sitting down next to him, kicking water all over the place. 

They sit in silence, a silence that is comfortable and easy. Tommy plops down on the other side of him, smiling at him. Leaning his head on his shoulder. Already barefoot. 

The sun sat high in the sky, and Techno reached out and grabbed Wilbur’s arm. Tugging him towards him. 

Smiling softly. 

Sometimes Stupid Ideas have better outcomes if even stupider ideas fall in on top of them. 

Techno has many regrets in life; his relationship with his brothers the past few months is one of them. Shooting Tubbo instead of cutting down Schlatt is one of them. Wandering off into the woods by himself and abandoning his armor isn’t. 

Despite the new scars on his face and the overprotectiveness of his sane older brother. 

TechnoBlade makes stupid choices. 

But loving his brothers enough to fight a war isn’t one of them. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to mention I hate this, I can't put into words my distaste for this. But after 20 pages and 3 days' worth of work, I refuse to go back and try to rewrite it again.  
> So.  
> Feedback I guess? I Do plan on writing with these boys again. But I'm not sure if I should.


End file.
